Fine Day
by byyyyeeee
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a peacful night to themselves...not hentai, but it is A/L slash :p hope you enjpy! (haha, it's totally sappy)


Hi minna, it's wacky Rika and I am back with another story for you all...um...it's called Fine Day and I was hyper and romantic sooo...^^; Just R/R and tell me how sappy I am.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
****  
Fine Day  
****  
  
  
Legolas sat on his chair near the window, un-doing his braided hair and brushing the golden locks carefully. Sighing happily, the day went great...him and Aragorn took walks together, shopped and decided to stay in the same room...but as he began to think these ideas, he was struck with another: is he falling in love?   
  
"nonsence," he said outloud to himself, snickering,"an Elven in love so fast? humf." he denied the rest of his thoughts that made him blush cutely from his neck to his pointy ears,"i highly doubt it..."the conversation between himself and...himself was interupted by Aragorn bursting through the doors, saying,"Hello one and all! Today was a fine day! Warm weather and clear skies is what i predict for tomorrow!" Flopping on the bed, Aragorn grinned at Legolas,"What's the matter my funny elven boy?" Legolas chose to ignore some words of that question,"N-nothing..." he brushed his hair more feircley. Aragorn blinked,"You're blushing pretty badly...oooh...i get it...a secret crush, no?" "no!" Legolas roared shyly, turning away, setting his brush down.  
  
Aragorn started,"You're hair's a mess..." "I don't care." Legolas snaped back  
Smiling,Aragorn got up and walked over to him, picking up the bursh and started to brush his silky hair. Legolas didn't know what to think...or do, for that matter, but he just sat their in a daze of pleasure, thanking Aragorn mentally. "You have to keep hair like your's brushed and cleaned...it's not good for silky, thin locks such as your's to get all notty..." he gently pulled on a knot,"yes, i have to do everything for you, don't i?" Legolas twitched,"I can do things by myself, thank you very much..."and snatched away the brush adn started to brush it himself again. Aragorn gave up, but ran his hand through Legolas' hair once more then layed back down. Legolas stopped breathing for that time being, then put the brush back down...  
  
"...Aragorn...?"  
"Hum?"  
"Do you...plan on leaving?"  
"Leaving what?"  
"Me...?"  
"...no, not especially, why?"  
  
Legolas smiled to himself and shook his head while the golden hairs shook with him,"mmm..nothing. let's get some sleep, tomorrow i would like to set off early..."  
  
Aragorn grinned softly,"Alright, if that's what you want...but wouldn't you like to sleep in like some other people around here do? Maybe have some breakfast in bed? Lay low?"  
  
Legolas, for the longest time, just wanted to rest for once and not get up every morning to set off for something new and exciting...but sadly, his Elven ways were not like that...apparently, morning was 5:00 A.M. and night was 9:00 P.M...so he only had a maybe 17 hour day to do whatever he needed to do; but so far, he realized, he was starting to get more tired and weak, depending on Aragorn more every day...he didn't want to get completely soft...Legolas shrugged and walked over to his side of the bed (which is by the wall)to lay down.  
  
After he and Aragorn got under the covers, they both tried, and failed, to go to sleep...  
  
"Aragorn?"  
"Hum?"  
"Why didn't we get two beds?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Well, tell me why you need another bed when both of us can sleep in one?"  
Legolas blushed, he was thankful their was no light in the room right now...  
"...maybe because i don't want you kicking or rolling over on me and crushing me at night?"  
  
Aragorn grinned,"Like this?" He rolled all over Legolas, tickling him and probing his funny bones. Legolas sqealed with fun terror, trying to pry the larger man off of him but having no luck,"Yeee! Off of me, you mad man! Ouch! My hair!" "Hahaha, take this you Elf!" "Yeeee! I said stop it!"  
  
This went on for 25 minutes until Legolas kicked him off, still giggling, and Aragorn halfway on the floor, laughing. After regaining composure (but certainly still laughing now and then) Aragorn shook his head and whiped his eyes from he tears,"Ohhh, man...look at us...we're two grown men tickling eachother just to get a laugh...ah, man..." Legolas felt somewhat childish at that moment and pouted,saying,"You started it..." Aragorn laughed,"Yeah, yeah..." Then he looked at Legolas and for some reason, he thought he was the most beautiul thing in the world right about then..."Whoa..." he stammered. Legolas frowned,"What? What is it?" He moved closer to the stronger one. Aragorn tried to stop the blush from comming up into his cheeks, but he soon noticed the cute crimson light spreading off of Legolas' face and ears,"wh-what...?" he said slowly as his eyes glazed over and Aragorn captured Legolas' lips with his own, taking his hand and tipping Legolas' chin forwards. Legolas tried to surpress a moan, but he couldn't hold back...he wrapped his arms around the muscular figure and caressed his back lightly, just to get at least once shiver from the dark haired man. Aragron shivered delightfully, wrapping his arms around Legolas' slim waist, bringing him closer and to a deeper kiss...a minute or so passed, and Aragron broke the long kiss and breathed on Legolas lightly. Legolas breathed heavily, gasping for air. Theys stared at eachother for a long time, not knowing what to say...then Aragorn spoke,"So...what did you think?" "It was..."Legolas breathed,"...wonderful." Aragorn kissed him lightly on the lips again, then brushed a few hairs out of his face,"Of course it was, my beautiful little Elven..." Legolas blushed and giggled, nuzzling his head into Aragorn's chest as he lay down,"Mmmm..."  
  
"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"Humm..."Legolas purred,"I think I'll stay in bed with you..."  
Aragorn grinned and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist again, cuddling with the thiner man,"Alright...if that's what you want...but what about going out and hunting?"  
"Mmm, you can do that later, okay?" Aragorn laughed,"Right..."  
  
Legolas sighed deeply, falling into a calm state...right then, he felt like he was depending more and more on Aragorn...and he liked it... 


End file.
